


Trump is tied up..😏

by Happy_Nonsense



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bondage, Bondage kink, Crack Fic, I hate myself, I’m asexual idk how I manage to write these, Kinky, M/M, Smut, THIS IS A COMPLETE JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Nonsense/pseuds/Happy_Nonsense
Summary: Joe Biden and Trump get freaky..😏😭
Relationships: Joe Biden and Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	Trump is tied up..😏

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not too late to turn back now. I’ve warned you. This is unedited so mistakes might be made, not sorry.

“J-Joe~ not there~” groaned Trump, unable to move or resist. His wrists were bound together by a blue silk lace, tied to the headboard of their shared king-sized bed. Soft blue rope was tied ladder-style down both of his legs. He was completely naked, his small erection (3 inches for those wondering 😉🥴 ) out in the open.

“And what are you gonna do about it, slut?” Joe growled against Trump’s neck. He was slowly sucking and biting all along his neck and collarbone, Donald’s sensitive spots. Trump could only moan in response.

“That’s what I thought.” Joe smirked and pulled away, emitting a whimper from his partner. “Tsk tsk tsk, don’t be so needy. Always so eager for me, aren’t you~?”

Biden moved his hands to caress Trump’s chest, teasing his nipples. This earned a groan from the smaller man so he kept going. He toyed with them some more, licking and sucking on one while playing with the other with his hand. Trump was so turned on and he wanted more. He thrust his hips toward Joe, begging him for ful’fill’ment.

Joe roughly pushed him back down. “Nuh-Uh, not yet. Be patient, or I’ll have to punish you~.” Trump whined and Biden shoved his tongue into his mouth to shut him up. For a few minutes it was just the sounds of their moans and a battle of tongue and heat. 

Suddenly, Biden pulled up and before Donald could complain, he shoved his huge ding dong into Trump’s bussy. This elicited a scream of pleasure from his boyfriend. Satisfied with the reaction, Biden started to set a quick and rough pace, not stopping to see if Donald was comfortable.

Soon enough, Trump was a babbling, drooling mess. He was unable to form coherent thoughts and sentences, he could only focus on the a mount of pleasure he was feeling. “J-Joe..I-I’m cl-close..” he choked out.

Joe took this opportunity to speed up the pace. He pushed his kinky pinky in and out of Trump faster and faster. His humongous schlong was going at maximum speed. “Joe~!” Trump screamed his partner’s name as he reached his climax, in total ecstasy. Biden came shortly after, riding out their highs.

He pulled out and carefully untied Donald. He gave him a soft kiss and flopped down beside him.

“I love you, Trumpie.”

“I love you too.”  
  
Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. Sorry if you read this all the way.


End file.
